


Surprise

by Slugable



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugable/pseuds/Slugable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Speravo in un effetto sorpresa” disse salendo in piedi sul letto, per sedersi vicino ad Oliver. <br/>“Nulla può sorprendermi … bè … tranne questo” sorrise afferrando un biscotto, mordendone la metà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla [Maritombola](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/49706.html) di Maridichallenge con il prompt: _76.[ Immagine](http://i.imgur.com/NoDEt.jpg)_

  
Elitzabeth allungò le labbra in un sorriso quando avvertì sotto i polpastrelli la sensazione di un corpo caldo al suo fianco. Schiuse gli occhi ritrovandosi a pochi centimetri di distanza il viso contratto di Oliver, le sopracciglia aggrottate e la bocca deformata in una smorfia di dolore. Sfiorò le labbra dell’uomo con le sue assicurandosi del suo stato di dormiveglia prima di scivolare fuori dal letto e con passo felpato uscire dalla camera 

Ritornò poco dopo portando su un vassoio due bicchieri di latte e biscotti, non sorprendendosi di trovare l’arciere sveglio e vigile, seduto sul letto con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera 

“Speravo in un effetto sorpresa” disse salendo in piedi sul letto, per sedersi vicino ad Oliver 

“Nulla può sorprendermi … bè … tranne questo” sorrise afferrando un biscotto, mordendone la metà.

“Bene, perché siamo solo all’inizio” afferrò il residuo di dolce dalle dita di Oliver facendolo sparire in bocca prima di ghignare divertita 


End file.
